You Can't Keep Me Trapped Anymore
is the third episode of Survivor: One Last Try. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Order Up! In an assembly line, the tribes must work quickly to make as many Krabby Patty burgers as they can in 20 minutes. Once the time is up, the burgers will be judged both by quality, and by the number produced. The four tribes with the most approved burgers win. Winners: Resolve, Finish, Close, End Story Day 7 The seven tribes arrived in a large air dome in Bikini Bottom, an undersea world. While SpongeBob was thrilled to be visiting home, Mabel was screaming at the sight of Candy gone. The commotion was broken when Luke entered both to hand the tribes their maps, as well as air pills to help everyone who could not breathe underwater. The tribes downed their pills and set off on their adventure. Close set off on their quest, one person short, but equally determined. Lapis: So... how is everyone feeling today? Luigi: Really bad! Liu: That's understandable. I'm always terrified of Tribal Councils. Looks to Scarecrow with anticipation. Scarecrow: Ah, yes. Fear of elimination will only bring it to befall you. A curse is only as strong as your fear of it allows it to be. Kitana: Inspirational. Real inspirational, doctor. On Retire, the tribe missed Sonic speeding around ahead of them. Satania broke off from the others and did some thinking to herself in a beach called Goo Lagoon. Satania's solitude was interrupted by Sherlock, who entered from behind and questioned the demon. Sherlock: Ah, Satania. There is no one to strategize with by yourself, you know. Satania: Hey Sherlock, yeah, I know. I'm just lost in thought. Sherlock: Of course. Sometimes you just have to get away from the others to let your mind roam free. After leading the charge in someone else's elimination, it takes a while for everything to settle in. Satania: You're right. I'm going to try and take it down a few notches from now on. Sherlock: Who says you need to? All you need to do is play your cards right, then the game will follow suit. Elsewhere, Mabel played with a group of jellyfish and found herself continually stung. Spotting Sherlock leaving Goo Lagoon, Andrew approached him to ask what had happened the previous night. Sherlock gestured to Satania, then continued on his way. On Finale, the tribe was mostly silent as Leon led them through the undersea town. When they finally settled down at an ice cream parlor, Leon attempted to talk with the silent Hello Kitty, something he had not been able to do for a while. Leon: A curse, huh? You don't think we're really cursed, do you? Hello Kitty: Shakes head. Leon: I hope not, I don't doubt the powers of anyone or anything out here. Anyway, where do you stand in this tribe? We haven't really gotten around to chatting. Hello Kitty looks around until she spots a stray pen sitting on a table nearby. She takes it and begins writing on a napkin the words: Wednesday must go. Leon: Reading the words. I definitely agree, and I think Homura does, too. Hello Kitty writes more things on the napkin. Leon reads them. Trio? Leon: Chuckles. Sure. Hello Kitty later joined up with Homura, who was watching a silent Wednesday sit on the edge of a bench. Hello Kitty had taken the napkin from the parlor and showed it to Homura, pointing to the words "Trio?". Homura smiled and nodded. On Conclude, Nathaniel was mostly satisfied with the voting turnout. SpongeBob came to Nathaniel to apologize about leaking the vote the previous night, and Nathaniel told him not to sweat it, but not to do it again. Once Nathaniel had left, Minerva approached SpongeBob to thank him for his honesty. SpongeBob seemed flattered, and said he would try his best not to vote anyone out again. On End, Foxface scouted the city for potential restaurants, and spotted Tak terrorizing local civilians. Foxface: Tak--Tak! Stop this immediately! You're drawing attention! Tak: These foolish fish need to know who will soon be their conqueror; Me! Tak, destroyer of Earth! Foxface: Oh god, Tak, put that down-- On Finish, Lucina and Skinner stopped at a park bench to discuss the tribe. Both expressed respect for each other's work ethic and authority, and agreed to help each other out when the time came. Naoto visited the local bank, and brought the coin she had found in the Sound Stage manor to the bank teller, asking if she had seen anything like it before. The teller explained that she had not, and the coin was clearly faked. Naoto pocketed it once again and left the bank, rattling the secrets of the coin in her head. Meanwhile, Paige stopped at the gym to work out with a bunch of muscular fish, led by a lobster. She worked out until Naoto came by and dragged her away, claiming they had to focus on the game. Elsewhere, Shaggy had reached the Krusty Krab and was already ordering everything on the menu. However, he was disappointed to discover he did not have any means of paying for the food. Meanwhile, Resolve continued to stick together under Batman's leadership. They took in their surroundings and made light conversation. Cocoa: Little sister, look at that! I've never seen an underwater city before! Miho: Yeah! It's really fascinating. John: I will not even question the logic behind a simple pill defining our abilities to breathe at the very bottom of the ocean, even against all the pressure. Tom: Come on, lighten up! It's fun, and that's what matters! Elizabeth: If you all say so. Day 8 After camping out behind a restaurant called The Chum Bucket, Close continued their journey. Lapis attempted to make conversation with Scarecrow, bringing up a potential long-term alliance. Lapis: You know, I'm really grateful. About you sticking with me last vote, I mean. I was wondering if we could possibly make something happen, you know? Scarecrow: My loyalty goes to those who desire it, for my enemies are the ones that must fear. Lapis: Great! On Conclude, Nathaniel took occasional breaks away from the tribe to search for dungeon clues. As the only person in the game who knew they existed, he had a slight advantage. However, he failed to find any more. While walking through a mall, the End and Finale tribes bumped into each other. Johnny: Oh. Fancy meeting you here. Homura: Quite. What were the chances? Aela: I'll say. On Finish, Lucina walked ahead of the group to keep a lookout, and ended up drawing her sword on an innocent fish that made a sudden movement. On Resolve, Cocoa hugged Miho relentlessly as they sat outside an eatery. Tom approached them to make conversation, and the three had a long talk about the future of the game. On Retire, Mabel's oddities freaked out an ice cream salesman until he gave her endless free ice cream, which she gladly accepted. While Close could not find the dungeon; Finish, Resolve, Finale, End, Retire, and Conclude arrived at a large cave on the outskirts of the town that led to the dungeon. None of them decided to enter and kept walking. Day 9 Early in the morning, every tribe except for Close reached the site of the Immunity challenge. Close had great difficulty finding the dungeon. While searching for it, Luigi ended up being chased by a swarm of jellyfish. Day 10 Early into the tenth day, Close finally located the cave leading to the dungeon. Having run low on supplies, they decided to enter. The Dungeon Music: Chum Bucket Lab - Yummysoise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJzo0lWyq5c Close entered the same dungeon that had appeared in Eras. Inside resembled that of Bikini Bottom, with jellyfish floating through the air and large Krabby Patty sculptures surrounding the area. The tribe members split off and searched individually, grabbing any survival equipment and food they could muster. In a heap of garbage, Lapis located what appeared to be a treasure chest. She pried it open on her own and found a Hidden Immunity Idol inside. Hidden Immunity Idol - An artifact that debuted in season 12, Survivor: Second Chances. If an idol is played prior to the votes being read at Tribal Council, all votes cast against the holder of the idol will be negated. It can also be used on someone else. The artifact was modified for season 39, and discontinued after season 40 in favor of the more popular artifacts, the Geass Idol and the Power Ring. Lapis tried to contain her excitement as she pocketed the idol and regrouped with her tribe. Once they had enough supplies to get by, they exited the dungeon together. Day 10 (cont.) Once out of the dungeon, Lapis celebrated her find. Shortly after, Close found their way to the Immunity challenge. Day 11 That morning, Luke greeted the contestants at the challenge site. He explained the challenge as he took the Immunity pieces back, breaking the idol into four, meaning three tribes would be voting someone off. Scarecrow, Johnny, Tak, Shaggy (who would be tempted to eat the burgers), Skinner, Batman, Miho, and Sherlock sat out for their tribes. Once everyone had a group of four, the challenge began. SpongeBob's burger-making skills came in very much handy for his tribe, but Cocoa did the best she could to match him with her food-making knowledge. Even still, their tribes had a hard time keeping up with them. After much struggle, the burgers were ready to be judged and counted. Close's burgers were all approved, giving them a score of 15. Conclude was right behind with 14. End also created 15. The quality of Finale's burgers was pitiful, giving them a score of 4. Finish scored 17, Resolve took first place with 19, while Retire could only make 7. As such; Finale, Retire, and Conclude were deemed the losers. The winning tribes received their Immunity idols and tickets to board their next vessel; while the three losers were directed to the location of Tribal Council. The mood was morose around Finale. Little conversation was made, until Leon affirmed with Homura that they would be voting Wednesday. Wednesday sat alone, completely silent and giving no acknowledgement to anyone until Hello Kitty approached her. Using her stubby finger, Hello Kitty wrote a message in the sand: Vote Leon Wednesday couldn't help but smile, and gave an assured nod to the cat. Later, she found Leon thinking alone, and slipped the truth to him. Wednesday: Hello. Leon: Huh? Oh, hello, Wednesday... Wednesday: Hello Kitty is coming for you. Just thought you'd want to know. Leon: Huh, but why? Wednesday: I don't know, but be aware. I'm open to anything right now. On Retire, Satania was disappointed in the loss, but quickly went to Emmerson and Mabel to discuss their options. Among them, they considered voting for Andrew would be their best bet, and decided to put that plot into fruition. Andrew went to Sherlock for guidance, suggesting that he felt he was being targeted. Sherlock claimed that it was likely, but he would do what he could to sway Satania the other way. Sherlock did exactly as he planned and went to talk to Satania, asking for her take on her own alliance. Satania seemed to worry the most about Mabel's declining sanity, a fact which Sherlock highlighted. Sherlock: You do realize that, with your charisma, it would be possible to unite further allies of better mentality in the future? Someone like Mabel may prove harder to work with down the line. Satania: Oh, Sherlock, I wouldn't say that... Sherlock: I would. Remember what I told you before, just keep doing what you're doing. Satania was very confused after her talk with Sherlock, and went to Emmerson to tell her what she had heard. On Conclude, the four kept their silence for a while, before Minerva spoke up, claiming they should get working if they want to get through the night. Everyone agreed. Minerva spoke to the Spirit Master about putting their differences in magic aside to vote together. The Spirit Master did not seem interested, but did make a point to claim she is playing her own game. Minerva continued to suggest it, until the Spirit Master seriously considered voting against her alliance. As night fell, the tribes took off for Tribal Council. Finale arrived first, trembling, but ready to vote. When Luke brought up the curse during discussion, there was a pause, as if they feared mentioning it, but Homura denounced it once she finally spoke. Wednesday remained quiet for the rest of the discussion, until the voting began. Hello Kitty did indeed vote Leon for reasons unknown, but in a shocking blindside, the other three voted Hello Kitty and eliminated her. Without being able to properly show her expression, Hello Kitty waved goodbye as her torch was snuffed and she left the game. Luke reminded the surviving Finale members that a curse is only as strong as you make it, as they left the council for Retire to enter. Retire was next to come in, and like before, they were quiet about most issues. However, the words "trust" and "wisdom" were thrown around multiple times. After beating around the bush, it was time to vote. In another blindside, Mabel ended up being the only one to vote Andrew. Everyone else teamed up against Mabel and unanimously eliminated her. Mabel was shocked, but happy to finally go in a normal elimination. She waved goodbye as her torch was snuffed and left the game. Luke noted how the game can always drastically change in between votes, and wished them luck in the coming days. Retire retired from Tribal Council, and Conclude entered. Like Retire, Conclude seemed very quiet about what was going on, but the Spirit Master hinted at a possibility for rebellion in the future. Nathaniel seemed to pick up on this, because he then stated that it would be stupid for anyone to go against the grind as it currently stood. On that note, the voting began. In a shocking twist, the Spirit Master flipped on Nathaniel and sided with Minerva to vote him. SpongeBob stuck with Nathaniel in voting Minerva, locking the votes in a tie. As they knew the rules, they knew this would lead to an instant rock draw. The Spirit Master whispered "I thought we had the votes..." as she and SpongeBob were set to draw rocks to determine their elimination. With great anticipation, the goddess and the sponge reached into the bag to draw their rocks. After a countdown, they revealed. It turned out that SpongeBob had drawn the colored rock, and thus meant he was eliminated from the competition. SpongeBob cheerfully said goodbye to everyone as he went to have his torch snuffed, jogging out of the game. Luke told the tribe their final message to take with them; never assume the votes will go exactly as you think they will. With that, Conclude grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel bound for Panem. Tribal Council Finale Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Retire Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Conclude Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running